Past Remembered
by daisyduke80
Summary: He thought it would never come back. He thought he was free. He was wrong. Now he must save himself and his friends from his past. R&R please.
1. Prolouge

1

**Prologue**

He lay there bleeding terribly and half conscious. The pain he felt was unbearable. Not just the pain of his body being really bruised, but the pain that he was all alone in this world was the pain that hurt the most. His friends were dead. It didn't matter now if he lived or died. That was when he heard it. People shouting and fighting. He heard someone's foot steps, then something drop to the ground and crack. Gentle hands turned him over and held him close.

"Hey buddy it's okay. I'm here," a gentle voice told him.

He squinted to see who it was.

"Your not real. Your dead," he told the person.

"No I'm not. I'm real and you are going to be okay," the voice told him, "just stay awake."

"I...can't," he told the voice, "I'm sorry."

He passed out. His friend lifted him up and carried him out to the waiting ambulance. The only thing left was a pair of simple black glasses abandoned on the ground. One of the lenses cracked slightly.

_**Author's Note: I won't be posting the rest of this story until I am done with my current projects and the stories I am going to rewrite two of my other stories. And the last line in this story I got from the community section of National Treasure. So credit to who ever came up with that. I hope they don't mind that I used it. Once again sorry!**_


	2. The Breakout

1_**Author's Note: I'm back! I had a good break and I am ready to move forward. I hope you like this chapter. Review please!**_

**Chapter 1**

_He ran through the woods breathing hard. He had to get away. He looked behind him for a spilt second and fell to the ground. He looked above him and the person who caused him so much pain. _

"_End of the road," the person growled._

"_No please. I promise I'll give you whatever you want. Please just don't kill me," he pleaded._

_The person drew a gun. _

"_Say good-bye," the person smiled. _

_The trigger was pulled._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Riley Poole shot up in his bed breathing hard and cold sweat coming down his face. He looked around trying to regain his surroundings. He realized he was in his room at Ben's house. He looked at the clock and saw it was 2:00 in the morning.

'_It was just a dream. That's all it was.' _he told himself.

He laid back down and tried to go back to sleep. That is the 5th time he has had that nightmare. It was really getting on his nerves. He knew he should tell Ben about it, but just couldn't. Sleep finally over took him and he fell into a deep sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben stood in the kitchen the next morning listening to the radio and cooking breakfast. Abigail already left for work, so Ben was cooking him and Riley some waffles. He looked up when he saw Riley coming in the kitchen.

"It's alive! Alive I tell you!" Ben cried dramatically.

"Very funny," Riley stated drily.

Riley went to the fridge and pulled out the OJ. He poured himself a glass and sat down at the island.

"What are you making?" Riley asked.

"Waffles," Ben answered.

"Sweet," Riley mumbled.

"Riley are you okay?" Ben asked after a moment.

"Yeah. Why?" Riley asked.

"I heard you last night. You sounded like you were in hyperventilating," Ben told him.

"Oh it was nothing," Riley brushed off.

Ben decided not to push the subject, but he could tell something was wrong. It was in Riley's eyes. Ben served up the waffles and sat across from Riley. It was silent for awhile.

"What are you going to do today?" Ben asked.

"Nothing really," Riley replied.

"Oh did you hear about the escape from the prison?" Ben asked.

"No. Was it Ian?" Riley asked.

"No some guy named Christian Haas. He's suppose to be looking for revenge on the person who put him in jail, but the cable went out so I don't know who it is," Ben explained.

By now Riley was pale as a ghost.

"It can't be," he whispered.

"What?" Ben asked.

"Ben...I'm the one he's looking for," Riley told him.


	3. Riley's Story

1

**Chapter 2**

"What?" Ben asked in disbelief.

"I'm the one he is looking for," Riley stated.

"What happened Riley?" Ben asked.

"I've always wanted to tell you, but I thought it best to keep you out of the loop hole so if this ever happened, you wouldn't get hurt," Riley explained.

"Still Riley you should have told me," Ben told him.

"I know," Riley mumbled.

They sat in silence for a while.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Ben asked.

"We can wait til Abigail comes home. I can't stand to tell the story twice," Riley sighed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christian Haas smiled to himself as he entered the ware house him and his buddies had found.

"This is perfect," Christian smiled.

His friends, Daniel and Seth, checked the place out. While in jail, Christian met Daniel and Seth when they became his cell mates. They explained that they wanted revenge on Gates for letting their brother die on treasure hunt. They decided to team up with Christian when he told them his story and what he planned to do.

"There's a little room down these stairs that is perfect for your little friend," Daniel told him.

"When we going to get him?" Seth asked.

"Not for awhile. We have to track him down then make a plan to grab him, so it will be too late to save him when they find him," Christian explained.

Christian smiled to himself again. Finally he will get his revenge. He vowed to make Riley Poole pay. He would make sure Riley didn't leave this warehouse alive.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben, Abigail, and Agent Sandusky sat on the living room couch while Riley stood in front of them waiting to tell his story. They had called Agent Sandusky so he could hear what happened and learn a little about Christian.

"Were ready when you are Riley," Ben told him.

Riley was shaking badly.

"Okay. So about 5 years before Ben found me for the Templar Treasure hunt, I was hanging out with Christian. We met in college and became good friends. He did some drugs and stuff, but I didn't and respected that. So we just hung out and stuff. One night I was going to meet him at this diner and we were going to go see a movie. I waited for an hour and he never showed. So I went outside and started to go home when I heard a commotion in the alley. I looked in it. Christian and some other guy were arguing. Something about how this guy owed Christian money. I was going to leave, but then Christian pulled a knife. I hid behind the wall and watched. They argued a little more, than Christian stabbed him. I immediately took off. After hiding for a few days, I turned Christian in. It took a month, but they found him guilty thanks to me testifying, but as they pulled him away, he told me that I would pay one day. And now it looks like it may happen," Riley explained.

"We won't let it happen. I promise," Ben promised, "you'll just not go anywhere alone for awhile. Until we find him."

"I agree with Ben," Agent Sandusky spoke, "I'll send a few agents over to watch all of you. If Christian finds out that you two are connected to Riley, he might come after you too."

"Thanks Sandusky," Ben thanked.

Sandusky left. Ben went up and put a hand on Riley's shoulder.

"It'll be okay Riley," Ben told him when he felt Riley shaking, "we'll find him. I promise."

"What if we don't Ben?" Riley asked, "what if he gets me? What if he gets Abigail or you? I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

Riley let a few tears come down his face.

"Hey it's okay," Ben comforted pulling Riley into a hug, "we will find him. I won't let him get you I promise. Nothing will happen to me either. I promise nothing will happen to you. I will protect you. It'll be okay. I promise."

Riley just listened to the gently rhythm of Ben's heart beat. It relaxed him knowing that Ben would protect him no matter what. They sat on the couch as Riley counted the heart beats he heard. He just let Ben hold him and rub small circles on his back until he fell asleep.


	4. The Capture

1

**Chapter 3**

The next day, the agents arrived. And much to Riley's dismay, one of them was Agent Hendrix. Riley didn't like the guy too much. He was the one who laughed in their faces when they said there was a map on the back of the Declaration of Independence and he was just plain dumb sometimes.

"We'll be watching you guys all day to make sure nothing happens. Just go about your day like were not here and don't go anywhere alone," Hendrix explained.

So the day carried on like normal. Even though there was agents all over the place, no one noticed the car in the bushes watching their every move.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"With those agents around we'll never get him," Daniel stated.

"We will. He has to be alone sometime," Christian told him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week had gone by and nothing had changed. Ben and Riley and Agent Hendrix went out today to the store for Abby. They were on their way home, when the fuel light came on.

"I better pull over and check the engine," Ben stated.

As Ben pulled over, they didn't notice the three people in the woods. Ben pulled up the hood and started checking.

"I think there might be something else wrong because the fuel is fine," Ben told them.

"Well maybe it's.." Riley was cut off as he was grabbed from behind.

He paled when he saw the face.

"Hello old friend. Miss me?" Christian smiled evilly.

Riley struggled, but the grip on his arm tighten. As he gasped in pain, Christian put a gun to his throat.

"Stop it," he ordered.

By now Daniel and Seth had guns on Ben and Agent Hendrix and had taken Agent Hendrix's gun away.

"Let him go," Ben demanded.

"Oh your new friend is very protective Riley," Christian stated.

"I said let him go," Ben repeated.

"Or what?" Christian asked.

Ben made a move towards Riley, but Christian pressed the gun harder to Riley's throat as Daniel pulled back the safety on his gun.

"Stay back or I'll kill him," Christian warned.

Ben looked Riley in the eyes. Riley's eyes were full of fear and pain. Ben wanted nothing more than to go over there and kill Christian right there and grab Riley from him.

"Ben it's not worth your life," Riley told him.

Christian pulled his arm up tighter almost breaking it. Ben's anger rose as Riley cried in pain.

"Well, I see this little encounter is over," Christian made known.

"Let him go," Ben demanded.

"Sorry he's coming with me to talk about old times," Christian smiled evilly, "and to make sure you two don't interfere."

Christian nodded to Daniel and Seth and they hit Agent Hendrix and Ben on the back of the head. The last thing Ben remembered, was Riley shouting his name.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ben!" Riley yelled as he watched Ben crumple to the ground.

Christian thrust Riley into Daniel and Seth who grabbed his arms.

"Why did you do that?" Riley demanded.

"Couldn't take the risk of them following us," Christian told him, "well Riley you grew up. Were going to have fun."

Christian took Riley's chin in his hand. Riley pulled away from him.

"Hehe you won't be able to pull away from me for long," Christian smiled.

He nodded to Daniel who took out a rag and pressed it against Riley's nose and mouth. Riley's glasses fell to the ground as he struggled to get out of their hold, but failed. He finally gave into the chemicals and passed out.


	5. Failing

1

**Chapter 4**

Ben let out a low moan as he woke up. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Abigail standing over him.

"Abigail?" he asked confused.

"Yeah it's me," Abigail smiled.

Ben realized he was back at home and on the living room couch.

"What happened? How did I get home?" Ben asked.

"Ben...Christian got Riley. His men knocked you and Agent Hendrix out. Agent Hendrix got you in the car and drove back here. There are a few agents out right now trying to track down Riley," Abigail explained sadly.

Ben now had a look of sadness on his face. He slowly remembered what happened on the highway. He was unable to protect Riley and now Riley was in Christian's hands. There was nothing he could do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Riley moaned as he woke up. He moved his hands to his head and massaged his temples.

'_Where am I?' _he asked himself.

The door opened and some one walked down the stairs.

"Hello Riley. Have a nice nap?" Christian asked sarcastically.

"Get the hell away from me," Riley growled.

Christian kicked him in the stomach. Riley yelled in pain.

"Now Riley. You really shouldn't talk like that to other people. It's rude," Christian told him.

"Why would you care how I talk to you?" Riley asked, "you killed a man."

"He deserved it. And thanks to you, I spent 10 years or my life in a jail cell," Christian reminded.

"You deserved it," Riley moaned.

Christian kicked Riley a few more times. He picked up by his hair.

"I am going to make you suffer. When I'm done with you, you'll be beginning me for death," Christian growled.

Christian threw to the ground.

"You won't get a chance, Ben will find me," Riley moaned.

"I'll just have to make sure he doesn't," Christian smiled.

"He'll find a way. He always does. And when he does find me, I suggest you better not be around," Riley warned, "and that's a promise."

"We'll see about that," Christian told him as he walked away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Agent Sandusky and the other agents returned a short while later.

"Did you find him?" Ben asked getting off the couch.

"No. We searched everywhere. All we found were his glasses," Sandusky told Ben handing him Riley's glasses.

The left lense was cracked slightly. Ben clenched them in his hands and closed his eyes. As if willing Riley to come back.

"Do you have any idea where he might be?" Ben asked.

"No. Were still looking into it," Sandusky made known.

"I need to be alone," Ben mumbled.

Ben went upstairs to his room and closed the door. As he sat on his bed, he let the tears come down his face. He failed to protect Riley and now him never see him again. He promised Riley he would protect him and failed.

"I'm sorry I failed Riley," Ben mumbled as if Riley was standing right there, "I'm so sorry little brother."

Ben vowed to find Riley alive. And if he found Riley dead, he would make sure Christian would pay. Even if it was the last thing he ever did.


	6. Hear Me

1_**Author's Note: The song in this chapter is "Hear Me" by Kelly Clarkson. I will give credit to whoever makes a video of Ben and Riley using this song. Which reminds me. Credit to masteroftoast who did an illustration for this story. The link will be on my profile soon. R&R!**_

**Chapter 5 **

Riley's eyes shout open when he heard the door. He must have passed out at some point, but now he was awake.

"Good morning Riley," Christian greeted.

Riley looked up and saw Daniel and Seth with him.

"What's a matter? Can't beat me yourself?" Riley stated sarcastically.

"No I just thought it would be fun for them to help me," Christian told him.

Daniel and Seth lifted Riley up by his arms and dragged him to the wall. They lifted his arms and chained him to the wall. Riley hung outward from the wall a little. He struggled to keep himself up right.

"You know Riley, I thought you were someone I could count on, but it looks like I was wrong," Christian stated.

Riley's eyes widen when he saw a knife in Christians hands. Christian raised the knife and slashed Riley's cheek. Riley yelled in pain.

"How do you think I felt when I found out you turned me in?" Christian asked slashing Riley's shoulder, "betrayed? Hurt? How about angry."

Christian slashed Riley a few more times. He nodded to his men and they unchained Riley. Riley fell to the floor.

"Ready to give up?" Christian asked.

"Never," Riley groaned.

"You will," Christian promised.

They left. Riley lay there in pain.

'_Please help me Ben,' _he thought as if Ben could hear him.

_Hear meHear me_

You gotta be out there  
You gotta be somewhere  
Wherever you are  
I'm waiting  
'Cause there  
are these  
nights when  
I sing myself to sleep  
And I'm hopin'  
my dreams  
Bring you close to me  
Are you listening?

Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world  
upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside  
the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for  
you to please  
Hear me  
Hear me

Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me  
I used to be scared of  
Letting someone in  
But it gets so lonely  
Being on my own  
No one to talk to  
And no one to hold me  
I'm not always strong_  
Oh, I need you here  
Are you listening?_

Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world  
upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside  
the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for  
you to please  
Hear me

I'm restless and wild  
I fall, but I try  
I need someone  
to understand  
Can you hear me?  
I'm lost in my thoughts  
And baby I've fought  
For all that I've got  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world  
upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside  
the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for  
you to please  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Oh, oh, oh, oh...  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben tossed and turned the night before. He kept thinking of Riley. The FBI still didn't have any leads. Ben sat at his desk and just stared off into space.

"Ben are you okay?" Abigail asked.

"Yes I'm fine," Ben lied.

"I know you're lying Ben," Abigail pointed out.

"I'm just worried that it'll be too late to save him," Ben mumbled.

"We will find him Ben," Abigail assured, "the FBI are doing everything they can. We will find him."

Ben didn't believe her that much. Ben knew this wouldn't have happened if he protected Riley. He knew he would never forgive himself. He wouldn't be surprised if Riley didn't forgive him either. He didn't deserve forgiveness.


	7. Pain

1_**Author's Note: credit to Angelic Prophecy for taking the offer to make the video I asked about last chapter. Can't wait to see it Angel! You rock! R&R!**_

**Chapter 6**

Riley once again awoke to the sound of a door opening. He was once again grabbed up by the arms and chained to the wall. But he noticed he was facing the wall and his back was facing Christian.

"What are you doing?" Riley asked weakly.

"You'll find out," Christian smiled.

Riley immediately tensed up when he heard a familiar crack. He looked back behind him and saw what Christian had in his hand. He gasped when he realized what Christian was going to do. He was going to whip him. Riley heard the whip crack again as he faced the wall.

"Just break open his hoodie," Christian ordered.

Riley struggled with the little strength he had, but it was no use. Daniel and Seth broke open his jacket a little bit and stood back. Riley tensed up waiting for the first. When the whip hit his back for the first time, Riley screamed loudly in pain and agony. The chains held him up right as he leaned forward. The whip came back again hitting his lower back. As the whip hit him more and more, he prayed this would stop. After the 20th time, Christian told Daniel and Seth to let Riley down. Riley leaned on to the wall for support.

"Well Riley, you ready to give up?" Christian asked getting next to Riley.

"Never," Riley groaned.

Christian punched Riley in the face giving him a black eye. Riley fell to the ground careful to land on his side.

"When will you learn?" Christian asked kicking Riley in the stomach a few times.

"Never because I know Ben will come and save me," Riley moaned.

"Well, that's not going to happen this time. You see, he's dead," Christian told Riley.

"You're lying," Riley growled.

"No I'm not. See for yourself," Christian stated throwing down a newspaper.

Riley squinted to see. He gasped when he saw the headline.

'_**Gates Mansion Goes Up In Flames. No Survivors.' **_

Riley couldn't believe it. It just wasn't possible. Christian and his men left. Riley lay there his back on fire and tears of sadness and pain rolling down his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben sat in his study waiting for the FBI to return. They had gotten a lead that could lead them to Riley. They finally returned.

"Well?" Ben asked.

"We didn't find him or the kidnappers," Agent Sandusky made known.

Ben's face fell. It had been a week now since Riley had been taken, and all the FBI did was chase around leads that lead no where. Ben hadn't slept at all and just sat in his study most of the time. Ben turned when Abigail put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Ben. We'll keep trying," she assured.

Ben stormed off upstairs. Abigail sadly watched him go. Ever since Riley had been kidnaped, Ben hadn't been the same. Abigail took on most of the work load. She had to handle the media a lot when they would call or meet her at work to ask about Riley. It was killing her to see Ben like this. She followed him upstairs and found him sitting on the edge of their bed.

"Ben why do you keep storming off like that?" she asked.

"Because it has been a week and we still haven't found him. No one is even doing anything," Ben told her.

"Ben the FBI is doing all they can," Abigail assured.

Ben stood up.

"No they're not! All they're doing is chasing around false leads! That is not bringing Riley back! God only knows what Christian is doing to him! He's probably out on the street some where hurt badly!" Ben yelled.

"Would you just stop!" Abigail suddenly yelled, "you think that this will help bring Riley back?! All you do is sit in your study and wallow in self pity! I don't even know you anymore! And I am getting really tired of doing all the work around her, while I watch my family fall apart!"

Abigail now had tears streaming down her face. Ben went over and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Abigail. I'm so sorry," he apologized.

He just held her and let her cry.


	8. A Lead

1

**Chapter 7**

Riley didn't even flinch when the door opened and Christian walked down the stairs.

"Hello Riley," He greeted.

"Go the hell away," Riley growled.

Christian kicked Riley in the stomach.

"Riley haven't you learned yet?" Christian asked.

"What more do you want from me? You have beaten me half to death and killed my friends. What more could you possibly want?" Riley asked weakly.

"For you to beg for death," Christian growled getting close to Riley's face.

"Never going to happen," Riley groaned.

Christian took out his knife and slashed near Riley's right eye. Riley yelled in pain.

"You will soon," Christian promised.

All of a sudden there was a commotion up stairs. Christian left Riley to see what it was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(A few hours earlier) _

Ben was reading a book sitting in his study. He held Riley's glasses firmly in his hand. He had become a little more better with all this happening, but he still tossed and turned at night with nightmares. He really wanted this to be over, but all they get are false leads and nothing more. He looked up when Agent Sandusky walked in.

"Ben I have good news. I think we finally located Riley," Agent Sandusky told him.

"Well, lets go," Ben stated getting up.

Ben followed Agent Sandusky and other agents out to the cars. As they drove toward where Riley hopefully was, Ben looked down at Riley's glasses. He grasped them firmly.

'_Hang on Riley,' _Ben thought as they pulled up to a warehouse, _'hold on.'_


	9. Confrontation

1

**Chapter 8**

Ben and the agents busted in.

"FREEZE! FBI!" Agent Sandusky yelled.

Daniel and Seth raised their hands as Christian came up the stairs. Christian realized what was going on. He tried to run, but agents tackled him. After cuffing him, they hauled him up. Ben walked up to him.

"I'm going to ask you this once and you better pray you get the answer right. Where is Riley?" Ben asked.

"Down those stairs. But the way he is now, you're too late," Christian smiled.

"If it wasn't for these agents right now, I would kill you. You kidnapped Riley and you hurt him. I never wanna see your face again. If I do, I will kill you," Ben threatened, "get him out of my sight."

The agents dragged Christian away. But as they did, Christian laughed.

"It doesn't matter where I am. I will always haunt Riley for the rest of his life!" he laughed.

Ben didn't listen to him. He rushed down the stairs. When he got to the bottom, he dropped Riley's glasses. He rushed forward to the non-moving person in front of him. He knelt down next to Riley and carefully turned him over and held him close.

"Hey buddy it's okay. I'm here," Ben gently whispered.

Riley squinted to who it was.

"Your not real. Your dead," Riley mumbled.

"No I'm not. I'm real and you are going to be okay," Ben comforted, "just stay awake."

"I can't," Riley whispered, "I'm sorry."

Riley's head lolled to the treasure hunter's shoulder as he passed out.

Ben sat there for awhile taking Riley's face in. Riley's left eye was black and his right eye had a cut near it that was bleeding badly. He had various cuts on his body that still bled a little. His face was pale and his breathing was very shallow. Ben noticed there was blood on his hands. He turned Riley over and saw his hoodie broken open and horrible marks on his back that were bleeding horribly. He gently lifted the younger man into his arms pushing back the tears, and carried him upstairs. He went outside where he was met by paramedics. Ben gently lay Riley on the stretcher and watched as the paramedics worked on him. They finally lifted Riley into the ambulance. Ben climbed in after him. He grabbed his hand as they drove off.


	10. Hospital

1

**Chapter 9**

Ben paced and paced around the waiting room. Abigail sat in a chair drinking coffee.

"Ben sit down. You're going to go through the floor," Abigail finally spoke.

"I can't. I can't stop thinking about Riley," Ben told her, "you should have seen his face. He thought we were dead."

"I know Ben. I know. But he is in safe hands now, he'll be okay," Abigail reassured.

Ben didn't respond. He looked at the clock. It was now four o' clock. It had been four hours since they brought Riley in. Ben finally sat down next to his wife and she fell asleep against his shoulder. Twenty minutes later, a doctor came out and walked over to them.

"How is he?" Ben asked getting up.

"You might want to sit back down," the doctor told him.

Ben sat back down and woke Abigail as the doctor sat in front of them.

"My name is Dr. Whitley and I treated your friend Riley. Riley is not doing very well. The cut near his right eye wasn't too bad, but he won't see very well out of that eye for awhile. The various scars on his body didn't require stitches. His ribs got most damage. A few are bruised and two are fractured and one is pushing against his lung. His back had multiple scars. It seems he whipped with some kind of whip. A few of them were really deep. We bandaged them as much as we could, but he is laying on his back because of the machines we have him on. Which brings me to my next point. He is in a coma," Dr. Whitley explained, "he did wake up at one point. He started, in ligament terms 'freaking out.' we tried to get him to calm down, but he kept on fighting us saying he needed to get away. We finally had to restrain him and give him a light sedative. With the way he is now, he might not make it through the week."

Abigail was now crying as Ben held her close. Ben's face was completely pale. It happened. He was too late to save Riley.

"Can we see him?" Ben asked.

"I'm afraid not. Visiting hours are over and I think it would be best you come by tomorrow," Dr. Whitley stated.

He walked away. Ben told himself he wouldn't leave here until he knew Riley was okay.

"We have to see Riley," Ben whispered, "come on."

Ben and Abigail went up to the ICU and quietly snuck around to find Riley. They finally found him in the sixth room down. Ben stepped inside and his heart skipped a beat. Riley lay as pale as the sheets in the bed. He had wrappings around his ribs and a heart monitor on his chest. A breathing tube was in his nose and two IV's went into his left hand. There was a blanket that covered his waist and legs, but Ben knew he had a pair of hospital pants on him. His chest was exposed for the wrappings and heart monitor. Ben also noticed that Riley had a restraint strapped tightly around each wrist, one on his chest, and one on his knees. Ben realized that the doctors had taken precaution in case he woke up and started to fight again. Ben went over and quickly took off the restraints. He was sure that now he was here, Riley wouldn't fight any more. Ben and Abigail sat down next to the bed. Ben grabbed Riley's hand.

"Riley, it's Ben. I'm here now and you're safe. You just have to wake up," Ben whispered.

"Don't worry Ben. He'll be okay," Abigail assured placing a hand on Ben's shoulder.

Ben and Abigail looked up when the door opened. Dr. Whitley walked in.

"I told you two to come back tomorrow. And why did you take off the restraints?" he asked.

Dr. Whitley went over and started putting the restraints back on, but Ben stopped him.

"Were not leaving until we know he's okay," Abigail stated.

"And the restraints are not necessary any more," Ben informed.

"I'm calling security," Dr. Whitley informed going down the hall.

"I'll take care of him," Abigail assured.

Ben watched her go. He turned back to Riley.

"I wish you were awake now Riley. That way you could watch Abigail blow up at someone," Ben smiled weakly.

Ben could hear Abigail yelling at the doctor down the hall.

"I don't care if you think it's impossible! The minute Ben took Riley's hand and started talking to him, Riley became stronger. He knows Ben is there. I mean you're a doctor! You should know these things!" Abigail yelled, "if you don't believe me, just go look at Riley now."

Ben watched as the doctor came in and checked Riley. He walked back out and Abigail met him.

"Impossible," the doctor whispered.

"I told you. If Ben stays with Riley, it's possible Riley will live," Abigail stated.

"Fine. I'll allow you to stay," Dr. Whitley told Ben, "but I can only allow you. Just stay out of the nurses way."

"I will. Thank you," Ben thanked.

The doctor walked off still shaking his head.

"Well, Ben I'm going to get going," Abigail stated.

"Okay, I'll call you if something comes up," Ben promised.

Abigail came over and kissed Ben goodbye.

"I love you Ben," Abigail smiled.

"I love you too," Ben mumbled.

Abigail then went to the other side of the bed and gently placed a kiss on top of Riley's forehead.

"Get better soon Riley. I love you," Abigail whispered smoothing back his hair, "I'll come by tomorrow."

Ben watched Abigail leave. He turned back to Riley.

"She's right Riley. You need to get better, and I will be here until you do. I promise," Ben whispered.

Ben sat there all night waiting for Riley to wake up. He fell asleep listening to the soft beep of the heart monitor.


	11. The Breakdown

1_**Author's Note: Hey! Sorry I've taken so long to update! Life has gotten in the way. And it seems this and Watching Out for Riley will be the last stories you get from me for awhile. With life being crazy I can't do all these story ideas I have. So if you need an idea, just ask me. I have plenty. Some of them involve Ben being hurt instead of Riley. Please enjoy and review!**_

**Chapter 10**

It had been three days and Riley's condition hadn't changed at all. Ben sat by Riley and held his hand. Watching him. Riley didn't even look like he was breathing. If it wasn't for the beeping of the heart monitor, Ben could've made the mistake he was dead. He looked up when the door opened, and Abigail walked in with Agent Sandusky.

"Hey," Ben mumbled.

"Hi," Abigail mumbled going over and hugging him.

"Hello Ben," Agent Sandusky greeted.

"Hello Agent Sandusky," Ben stated, "what are you doing here?"

"I came here to tell you that Christian confessed to all the charges and has been given life. So have his men," Agent Sandusky informed.

"That's a relief," Abigail breathed.

"How is Riley?" Sandusky asked.

"Not good. He's in a coma," Ben told him.

"Poor kid," Sandusky mumbled, "tell him I stopped by."

Abigail nodded and saw Sandusky out.

"At least we won't have to worry about Christian anymore," Abigail spoke.

"Yeah," Ben whispered.

Ben looked at Riley again. He hoped now Riley would wake up, but just as he thought that, Riley's heart monitor went flat line. Nurses and doctors came rushing in with a crash cart pushing Ben and Abigail out. Ben and Abigail stood outside watching them try to bring Riley back. Abigail cried and looked away when Riley's back arched from the electric charge. Ben just watched, holding her. Finally Dr. Whitley came out.

"He has become weaker. I'm sorry, but it looks like he won't make it through the night," Dr. Whitley explained.

Abigail let out a choking sob and clenched Ben harder burying her head into his shoulder. Ben stared in disbelief. This couldn't be happening. Not to Riley. Not his best friend. Ben barley acknowledged as Abigail went to the bathroom. Ben went into Riley's room and just looked at him. He couldn't believe that tonight might be Riley's last day. Ben finally collapsed to his knees beside Riley's bed and cried. He grabbed Riley's hand and brought it to his face running the softness of it up and down his cheek. Attempting to provide some comfort and show Riley he was here. He knew he would be too late to save Riley. Yes he found Riley, but he was too late to save him. Now he was going to die. And it was all Ben's fault.

"I'm sorry Riley. I'm so sorry," Ben sobbed.

Ben laid his head down on the bed and cried some more.

_**Author's Note: I know I'm evil! Let me know if you need any of the ideas I told you about earlier! Please review!!!!**_


	12. Riley's Thoughts

**Chapter 11**

_I don't know what was going on, but I suddenly felt safe again. Gentle hands held me close and talked to me. I felt the hands leave me to be replaced with hands that were not that gentle. They poked and prodded me and stuck things into me. I felt myself being strapped down and lifted up. The gentle hand returned. It gently squeezed my fingers and the voice that belonged to the hand reassured me that I was safe. I felt myself being lifted again and the gentle hand left. My eyes finally opened at one point and I was scared. There was a big white light and people all around me. Some had knives. I began fighting trying to get away. They kept pushing me down. Soon I felt tight ropes go around my arms and feet. One even went across my chest. A sheering pain went through my arm and everything became dark again. The rest was a blur. The next thing I knew, the gentle hand and voice returned. It asks me to open my eyes, but it doesn't work. I suddenly feel like I'm floating. I feel empty and at peace. No pain or sadness just complete bliss. I feel an electric shock go through my body and I jump. Two more go through me before I feel the pain again and weakness. All of a sudden I hear crying and the gentle hand return. _

"I'm sorry Riley. I'm so sorry," the voice cried.

_Sorry for what? What did it do? I feel weaker than before. The voice again asks me to wake up. In a last attempt I try to open my eyes one more time._


	13. Ben's Prayer

**Chapter 12**

It was now near midnight. 6 hours since Riley's heart stopped. Ben sat next to him holding his hand. He just couldn't believe that this might be the end. He watched that night as Riley became weaker and weaker. Ben had given up hope. After Riley died, what would happen? Would Ben cry? Would he go hysteric? Would he close himself off? Ben really didn't know. Right now all he could think about was that his little brother was dying. Ben leaned closer and bowed his head.

"Lord. I have never asked you for anything, but I am asking you now. You know how much Riley means to us and how much we all love him. I'm asking that you let him stay here with us. I know its in your hands right now. And if you decide to take him, I ask that you watch over him. But please let him stay," Ben prayed, "please let him wake up."

Ben broke down again. He laid his head on the bed waiting for Riley's heart to stop. He didn't hear it. Instead he felt a hand on his shoulder. He stopped and looked up. And there was the most beautiful sight of all. Riley's bright blue eyes open. Riley's hand traveled to Ben's face and he wiped the tears with his thumb.

"Are you okay Ben?" Riley asked weakly.

"Oh Riley," Ben sobbed.

Ben leaned down and hugged Riley gently.

"I thought I lost you," Ben whispered.

"For a moment you did," Riley whispered.

Ben held onto Riley for a little longer before gently laying him down.

"I'll be back. I'm going to get the doctor," Ben told him, "I'll be right back."


	14. Brotherhood

_**Author's Note: Sorry. I haven't been updating in forever. Life has gotten in the way. and I re-wrote a few chapters of this story. please R&R, i'm already having a bad day, so cheer me up a bit please! oh, and by the way to Angelic Prophacy, please let me know how my video is coming.**_

**Chapter 13**

Ben and Abigail stood outside Riley's room as the doctor examined him. He came out.

"How is he?" Ben asked.

"He is doing better. I think that now he is awake, he'll be okay," Dr. Whitley made known.

"Can we see him?" Abigail asked.

"Yes," Dr. Whitley answered.

Ben and Abigail entered the room as the doctor left. Riley gave them a weak smile when he saw them.

"Hey," he greeted weakly.

Abigail went over and gently hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're okay," she whispered.

"Me too," Riley replied.

She stood back up.

"How are you feeling?" Ben asked coming up to the bed.

"Tired and a little weak," Riley replied.

"At least you're awake," Ben added.

Abigail sensed they needed to be alone to talk.

"Well, I'm going to go get some coffee. I'll be back," Abigail announced.

When Abigail left, there was a silence.

"Ben there is something I have to know," Riley voiced.

"What?" Ben asked.

"Why aren't you dead?" Riley asked.

"What?!" Ben asked surprised.

"Christian showed me a newspaper one day. It said that your house caught on fire and no one survived," Riley explained.

"It had to be a fake. The house is fine and no one is dead," Ben assured.

"That is a relief," Riley breathed.

"Riley I am sorry," Ben apologized.

"For what?" Riley asked.

"I'm sorry I let this happen. I promised that I would protect you and I failed. I let that monster hurt you and terrify you. I mean he did horrible things to you and I couldn't stop it. When I found you, I just felt like dying because I let this happen. And when you almost died, I felt worse. I'm really sorry I let this happen and I understand if you never forgive me," Ben explained.

"Ben of course I'll forgive you. You were not the one who did this to me. And you shouldn't be beating yourself up. You found me and I'm alive. That's all that matters," Riley reassured.

Ben sat on the edge of the bed and once again grabbed Riley in a hug. "I will never let this happen again. I promise little brother," Ben whispered.

That was the way Abigail found them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Riley sat in his bed alone in the room. Ben had gone home with Abby the night before and cleaned up a little. Right now he was in the hospital cafeteria getting some food for him and Riley. Riley looked up when the door opened.

"About time. Did you get something good," Riley asked.

But it wasn't Ben. Riley's face turned to horror when he saw Christian walk through the door.

"Hello Riley. Nice to see you again," He smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Riley asked.

"I came to visit and also to finish my revenge," Christian informed.

"How did you escape?" Riley asked.

"When they were transporting me to the prison, the van had a little accident. So now I'm back to finish you off," Christian explained. Christian pulled a syringe from his pocket. He started moving towards Riley.

"Don't worry. It won't take long for the poison to spread," Christian stated.

"Stay away from me,"Riley stated moving to the other side of the bed.

Just then, Ben burst through the door. Sandusky called and told Ben about Christian. Ben raced back to the room.

"Oh it's nice to see your friend could make it to the occasion Riley," Christian smiled.

"Ben please don't let him hurt me," Riley begged.

"Don't worry Riley. I won't let you get hurt again," Ben promised.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let that happen," Christian made known.

Christian took out a gun and before anyone could stop him, he fired a shot. Riley felt a scream rip through his throat as Ben tumbled to the ground. Then Christian grabbed Riley's arm. Riley fought with all his strength, but he soon felt a needle prick his arm. Gasping in pain, he still fought. His body began to shake as a seziure ripped through him. The last thing he remembered before darkness consumed his mind was Ben lying on the floor with blood coming out of the bullet hole in his stomach.


	15. Recovery

**Chapter 14**

Beep……beep….beep. That was the sound Ben woke up to. When he opened his eyes, he noticed he was in the hospital in a bed. He looked beside him and saw Abigail asleep.

"Abigail?" he asked.

Abigail awoke and smiled when she saw Ben awake.

"Hey," she whispered leaning forward and grabbing his hand.

"What happened?" Ben asked.

"Christian escaped. He came here to kill Riley," Abigail explained.

"Riley. Is he okay? Where is he?" Ben asked trying to sit up.

"Calm down Ben. He's fine. He's just fine," Abigail reassured, gently restraining Ben.

"Where is he?" Ben asked.

"He's right over there, sleeping," Abigail told him pointing to the other side of the room.

Ben looked over and saw Riley. He lay on the bed, asleep with an oxygen mask covering his nose and mouth.

"What happened?" Ben asked.

"Christian shot you. The bullet hit the left side of your stomach. It missed all of the major organs, but you had some internal bleeding. He gave a shot of some strong poison to Riley and it made him have a seizure. The doctors got him the antidote in time. He has just been resting," Abigail explained.

"Where's Christian?" Ben asked.

"Back in jail, but you and Riley need to go to a court hearing next week to give personal accounts," Abigail explained.

"How long have I been out?" Ben asked.

"Riley was out for a week and you've been in a coma for a little more than two months," Abigail explained.

Ben turned back to Riley. He couldn't believe he let Riley get hurt again.

"Take me over to him," Ben stated.

"Let me get a doctor to look over you first," Abigail offered.

When the doctor was done examining Ben, Abigail helped him out of bed and into a chair next to Riley's bed. Abigail then left to give them some time alone. Ben leaned forward and grasped Riley's hand. Riley's eyes opened.

"Ben. Are you okay?" Riley asked trying to get up.

"Yes I'm fine," Ben assured putting a hand on Riley's shoulder to stop him from getting up.

"Ben I was so worried," Riley stated.

"I know. I'm sorry I let you get hurt again," Ben apologized.

"Ben it's not your fault. It's more my fault because I let _you _get hurt. I should've never have told you about Christian," Riley told him.

"Yes you should've Riley. If you didn't, I wouldn't have been able to save you. I don't care if I got hurt, I'm just glad your safe," Ben stated.

Riley sat there for awhile playing with the sheets.

"Thanks Ben," Riley whispered.

Ben gently sat on the edge of Riley's bed and hugged him.


	16. Sleeping Trouble

_**Author's Note: okay so i'm updating as fast as i can. school is almost out, and back on May 19, i turned 17!!!! Enjoy the chapter! R&R! please!!!!**_

**Chapter 15**

A few weeks later, Ben and Riley sat in their beds. They were watching some show on TV, but not paying that much attention. The past few days were hard. Last week they went to the court hearing because they needed Riley's testimony. Ben had gone for moral support. It was tough for Riley, but he was able to tell what happened. What really got to him was the fact they had to take pictures of his injuries before they went and use them as evidence. Ben also had to give a personal account about what happened at the hospital. Christian was found guilty, and that was when the trouble started. Christian elbowed both of his guards in the stomach and tackled Riley to the ground, strangling him. The guards pulled Christian off of him and Ben immdiatly helped Riley up and got him out of there. Agent Sandusky was there and led them outside, keeping the press off of them. As soon as they got back to the hospital, Riley passed out from shock and because Christian had broken some more ribs. The doctors were worried now. Sure Riley would recover physically, but their not sure he would recover emotionally. Ben was also worried. Riley had barley said anything since it happened. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Abigail walked in with three bags of food.

"Hey guys. I brought food," she smiled.

As they ate, Ben tried to start a conversation.

"Riley are you okay?" he asked.

"Of course. Why are you asking?" Riley questioned.

"You've been so quite," Ben stated.

"I'm fine. My ribs just hurt when I talk," Riley lied.

A few minutes later, the doctors came in and took Riley to X-rays. Ben took the chance to talk to Abigail.

"Abigail he is lying, I can see it. He won't even talk to me," Ben stated.

"Ben you can't push it. Just let him come to you. He's been through a tramatizing experience, and right now he just needs us to be there for him," Abigail explained.

Ben nodded. When Riley came back in, the doctor looked at his chart.

"Mr. Poole have you been experiencing any chest pain that is more near your heart than your broken ribs?" the doctor asked.

"No, why?" Riley asked.

"Our charts show that last night your heart rate was very high. One nurse even reported that you seemed to be having trouble sleeping when she came in last night to check on you two," the doctor explained, "if you want, we can give you a sedative at night to help you sleep."

"Yeah, sure," Riley answered.

"Okay. The nurse here will have to take a blood sample first to make sure your not allergic," the doctor replied.

The doctor left as the nurse got the needle ready. Riley flinched and looked away as the nurse stuck the needle in his vain. When the nurse left, all was silent again. Ben also left a little later for some tests. Abigail chose this time to talk to Riley. She went and sat next to him.

"Hey Riley. Are you okay?" Abigail asked.

"Yeah," Riley stated.

"You've been a little more quite that usual," Abigail told him.

"I'm fine. Like I said, my ribs hurt when I talk," Riley repeated.

"Riley something is wrong or the doctor wouldn't have asked if you were having trouble sleeping," Abigail made known.

"Abigail it's nothing really. Just a few restless nights thats all," Riley stated.

"Are you sure?" Abigail asked.

"Yes," Riley answered.

Ben came back in and Abigail decided to leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, a nurse came in and adminstrated the sedative into Riley's IV.

"Riley you would tell me if something was wrong right?" Ben asked when the nurse left.

"Yeah," Riley mumbled.

"Then are you having trouble sleeping?" Ben asked.

"Just a little bit, but its nothing to worry about," Riley assured his eyelids starting to drop slightly.

"Well, the drugs are taking effect, so get some sleep," Ben stated.

Riley nodded weakly before drifting off. Ben watched him for a minute, hoping this would be over soon. He fell asleep soon after.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Christian Paisley, you are found guilty of kidnapping and attemped murder on 3 accounts and for tourturing. You are sentenced to life in prison without parole," the judge announced. _

_The guards came over and started taking Christian away as Ben, Riley, and Abigail stood up. _

_"This isn't over Riley!" Christian yelled, "I will get you!"_

_The next thing Riley knew, Christian had elbowed the guards and was now tackling him. Riley gasped in pain as his broken ribs were hit and he hit the ground. Christian started to strangle him. Riley tried to breathe as his airway was cut off and the grip became tighter. Black spots appeared in his vision as Christian was pulled off of him. Riley started coughing while Ben helped him up._

_"You okay?" Ben asked._

_"Yeah," Riley gasped._

_"Lets get out of here," Ben mumbled._

_He started taking Riley to the door, when a gunshot went off. Riley screamed as Ben's lifeless body hit the floor._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Riley jerked awake, breathing hard. He looked around remembering he was in the hospital. His eyes landed on Ben, sleeping peacefully. He carefully got out of his bed. Taking his IV with him, he went over to Ben's bed. He carefully laid down next to Ben under the blanket. Bringing Ben's hand around his waist, he gently gripped it and fell asleep to the feeling of Ben's heart beat against his back.


	17. Riley's Breakdown

_**Author's Note: So sorry for the longest wait ever. Summer was awful! My Grandpa was sick with cancer and he passed away near the end of July. So I'm sorry for making you wait. I hope you all stick by me. We have this chapter and one more. Oh and credit to Phantom Creedy Lover for making the best video ever for this story! the link will be on my profile as soon as I get this posted. It is awesome please watch it! Thank you so much Phantom! Your awesome! R&R!**_

**Chapter 16**

It had been two weeks, and Ben and Riley were now home. Riley still couldn't see out of his right eye, but the doctor said it would clear up in a few days. Abigail picked up all the medications Riley and Ben needed. Ben and Riley were happy to be home, but Ben knew Riley was still hiding something. He was still quite and reserved. He never wanted to talk about what happened and Ben stopped pushing it. Tonight Ben found Riley sitting on his bed with his laptop.

"Hey Riley, why are you still up?" Ben asked, noting it was almost two in the morning.

"Not tired," Riley stated.

Ben went over and sat on the bed.

"Riley is something wrong?" Ben asked.

"No not at all," Riley answered.

"There has to be something. You're still really quite," Ben reminded.

Ben there is nothing wrong," Riley assured.

"Okay just remember you can always talk to me," Ben made known.

"Okay," Riley mumbled.

Ben left and went to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No! Please stop!"

Ben jumped out of his bed and ran to Riley's room. Riley was thrashing around covered in sweat. His arms were above him as if they were tied together.

"Ben please help me. Please help!" Riley cried.

Ben went over and placed a hand on Riley's shoulder.

"Riley, it's okay. Your home now. I'm right here," Ben coaxed.

Riley jerked awake breathing hard. Ben sat down.

"Are you okay?" Ben asked checking to see if Abigail was in the door way.

"Yeah. Just a nightmare," Riley whispered.

"Riley something is wrong. Please tell me," Ben pleaded.

"Ben I really don't want to," Riley mumbled.

"How am I supposed to help you, then Riley? Your quite all the time and you shove me away when I try to help. Why won't you let me help?" Ben asked.

"Because I don't want to relive those hurtful memories!" Riley yelled.

Ben stared at Riley for awhile.

"Ben I was so scared. He kept me in a really dark place and he beat me. He hurt me even when I begged him to stop," Riley explained with tears in his eyes, "when he told me you were dead, I blamed myself. I was so scared that I was alone in the world. I never wanna feel that way again. Please Ben don't let that happen again."

Riley was now crying fully. Ben gathered him in his arms and held him close.

"It's okay Riley. Your safe now and I'll never let it happen again. I promise," Ben whispered.

Riley leaned in closer to Ben's chest and listened to his gentle heartbeat. He was happy that Ben was alive and with him. He sat there with Ben until he fell asleep. Ben gently laid him down and sat next to him, leaning against the headboard. Ben gently stroked Riley's hair to keep him asleep. He couldn't believe he almost lost him. Now that he had him back, he wasn't going to lose him again. He vowed to that.


	18. Epilouge

**Chapter 17**

"Come on Ben, were going to be late for the movie!" Riley yelled.

Ben rolled his eyes as he made his way to the front entrance. It had been a few months since all the stuff with Christian and Riley was finally getting back to his old self. Ben was happy his friend was getting over it. Some days it seemed like nothing happened at all.

"Okay Riley, I'm coming, " Ben assured.

Riley bounced around impaitently waiting for Ben to finish getting his shoes on.

"Come on, come on," Riley mumbled.

"Okay lets go," Ben announced.

"Finally!" Riley yelled running out to the car.

Ben laughed and locked up the house. Abigail was at work so it was just him and Riley. Ben got in the car and they started heading to the movie theater.

"What movie are we seeing?" Ben asked.

"The Wolfman," Riley smiled.

"I thought you didn't like scary movies?" Ben asked.

"I usually don't, but it looks so awesome!" Riley exclaimed.

Ben just laughed and rolled his eyes again. Yep things were getting back to normal. Or so he thought...........

**The End?**


	19. Trailer

**Trailer**

**It's been a year and their lives are just getting back to normal.**

/shows Ben and Riley walking down the street, laughing about something./

Riley: "I told you Abigail wouldn't believe you."

Ben: "I know, but I had to try."

**They thought the nightmare was over.**

/shows different images of Ben and Riley. Ben, Riley, and Abigail at a gala having a good time, Ben chasing Riley though the house, Riley tackling Ben to the ground, and Abigail and Ben kissing each other./

**They were wrong.**

Newscaster: "In breaking news, Christian Paisley has just escaped a maxium security prison. He is considered armed and dangerous.

/Riley is sitting on the couch in the living room and his face goes pale./

/shows Ben and Riley in the kitchen talking./

Riley: "Ben he is out. Now that he is out he is going to come back for me."

Ben: "Riley he won't get you. Not while I'm here."

Riley: "Ben he'll hurt you again,"

Ben: "I don't care. I'm going to protect you,"

Riley: "This is my problem just stay out of it!"

/Ben walks away and out of the house. He is in the woods and hears something close to him./

Ben: "Riley if thats you I don't want to talk."

/screen goes black./

Voiceover: "Hello Gates."

/shows Abigail trying to call Ben./

Abigail: "Riley, Ben is not answering his phone."

Riley: "Thats not like him."

/the phone rings. Riley picks it up./

Riley: "Ben?"

Voice on the phone: "Guess again Riley."

/Riley goes rigid. Screen goes black./

Riley's voiceover: "Christian."

Christian: "Very good Poole."

Riley: "What do you want?"

Christian: "You. And to make sure you do what I say, I borrowed one of your friends."

Riley: "Ben."

/shows Christian standing in front of Ben who is being held up by his arms in chains./

Ben: "What do you want Christian?"

Christian: "I'm back and I want to have some fun."

/shows Riley and Abigail in the living room with Agent Sandusky./

Agent Sandusky: "We are doing what we can to find him."

Abigail: "What if we don't? What if we don't find him in time?"

Riley: "We will find him Abigail. And we will find him alive. I promise.

/shows more images set to the chours of Nickelback's "I'd Come for You. Christian beating Ben, Riley shouting on the phone, Abigail crying, Ben and Riley shouting at each other, Agent Sandusky running a hand through his hair, Riley holding Ben's bloody limp body and crying, Riley walking though a cemetary, Ben on an operating table with the doctors trying to bring him back. Screen goes black and music stops./

/shows Riley and Agent Sandusky staring each other down./

Riley: " I'm going to find him. I don't care if its the last thing I do, I don't care what gets in my way, and I don't care what I have to do. He came for me, now I'm coming for him. And I will find him. Alive."

/screen goes black and the flat line of a heart monitor is heard./

**Return of the Past. **

**Coming Soon.**

**Author's Note: Crap trailer and crap title. But it is all I got. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
